phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
El Ataque de la Gigante Candace
Baljeet pide ayuda a Phineas y Ferb para ganar el concurso a la sandía más grande, mientras que Candace hace todo lo posible para ser La chica ideal. Al no llegar a la altura necesaria, Candace toma la poción que aumenta el tamaño de las cosas de sus hermanos, esperando alcanzar el tamaño suficiente para ser la nueva Chica ideal, pero termina convirtiéndose en una gigante. Perry el Ornitorrinco tiene que detener al Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz antes de que dispare un líquido apestoso al por su parte odiado festival de medio-verano, o pleno verano. Trama thumb|left|200px|Minisandia Candace y Stacy estan viendo televisión en la habitación de Candace. Stacy lee en la revista de la Chica Ideal que la fundadora de Chica Ideal, Blanca Dishon, estará en el festival de Medio-Verano para buscar a la próxima Chica Ideal. Candace se siente segura que tiene la oportunidad de ser la próxima Chica Ideal, asi que decide ir al festival e intentarlo. En el patio trasero, Phineas y Ferb reciben un mensaje de Baljeet en un holograma.El les pregunta si le pueden ayudar a engradecer su sandía en el Festival de Medio-Verano ya que le ayudaron a construir su portal a Marte. Phineas acepta ayudarlo y le dice a Ferb que irán al festival. Perry entra a su escondite a tráves del estanque del vecino junto con otros 3 peces, que El Mayor Monograma que convierte en agentes secretos. Él le dice a Perry que vaya a ver al Dr. Doofenshmirtz y ver lo que está haciendo. thumb|left|250px|¿Es un melon?Mientras tanto, Phineas y Ferb se encuentran con Baljeet en el Festival de Medio Verano. Ferb toma su juego de química y crean un elixier de crecimiento para ayudar a crecer a la sandía de Baljeet. Candace llega al festival y ve a Phineas y Ferb y pregunta que es lo que hacen, Phineas le dice que hacen un elixier de crecimiento, y le pone una cuantas gotas a la sandía, pero crece muy poco, de lo que Candace se burla. Luego ella se encuentra con P. P. Otter, pero le dice que ella realmente no necesita su ayuda. Ella se dirije al puesto de Chica Ideal, donde Blanca está sentada. Blanca le dice a Candace que se ponga en la tabla de medición y le dice a ella que es 5 centimetros más pequeña para ser la proxima Chica Ideal. Candace se aleja con sus productos de Chica Ideal y ve a Phineas y Ferb otra vez con su elixier de crecimiento. Ella roba el elixier y se pone un poco en su cabeza y eso la hace más alta por 5 centimetros. Candace regresa al puesto de Chica Ideal y Blanca que ahora puede concursar para ser la proximá Chica Ideal. thumb|left|200px|Candace ya es gigante Luego la sandía de Baljeet crece hasta ser la más grande en el festival. Al mismo tiempo que creció, Candace empezó a crecer más tambien. Muy pronto, ella se convierte en una persona de 50 pies de alto. Ella corre a una tienda para esconderse y le pregunta a Phineas si pueden hacer un antidoto. Phineas le dice que trabajaran en uno. P.P. Otter camina hacia ellos y le da a Candace su folleto, despues de ver su cabeza gigante. Perry entra al edificio de Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz lo atrapa en un andador para bebés explicandole sobre el baby shower de su prima Gertrudis al que fue. Le dice que inventó un artefacto que cubrira el Festival de Medio Verano con el olor de pañales sucios, porque está fastidiado por el ruido del festival. Mientras tanto, Candace llora diciendo que nunca sera una Chica Ideal, asi que se dirige a P.P. Otter y su Show de adefecios. thumb|230px|Candace gigante sobre Doofenshmirtz Malvados y AsociadosP.P. Otter le dice a Candace que escale un rascacielos cargandolo en un traje de gorila (Como King Kong pero al revés). Candace escala al edificio de Doofeshmirtz Malvados y asociados. Adentro, Doofenshmirtz le explica a Perry que hayo la forma de destilar el olor de los pañales sucios en una forma liquida concentrada que esparcira en su Super-Apestador. Cuando Candace está en la cima del edificio, Blanca la ve y decide que Candace será la proxima Chica Ideal, asi que ella toma el elevador y va a la terraza de Doofeshmirtz Malvados y Asociados y le dice a Candace que es la próxima Chica Ideal. Pero Candace no la escucha. Asi que Blanca se sube en su mano. Blanca le dice que con su estatura las chicas jamás alcanzaran las expectativa que fije, y P.P. Otter discute con ella. De todos modos, Candace se da cuenta de que ambos ganan dinero haciendo sentir mal a la gente con ellas mismas (Blanca) o bien con ellas mismas (P.P Otter). Ella deja a Blanca y a P.P Otter en la terraza y se baja a atrapar a Phineas y Ferb. Candace deja el elixier de crecimiento en la terraza y P.P. Otter lo agarra para ganar dinero. De todos modos, cuando Blanca intenta quitarselo, cae en el lugar de la invencion de Doofeshmirtz, reemplazando el frasco que tiene el olor de los pañales sucios con el elixier de crecimiento. Justo cuando Candace le iba a mostrar a linda que Phineas y ferb la hicieron gigante, Doofenshmirtz activa su invencion, causando que todo el universo se haga mas grande, haciendo que se vea como si nada hubiera pasado. Perry escapa y cubre el edificio de Doofeshmirtz con el olor de pañales sucios. Y por esto Baljeet pierde el concurso. Cancion La chica ideal En los creditos (DVD) * La chica ideal Galería de Imagenes Gags recurrentes 'La línea ''Muy joven 'La línea de Ferb' '¿Qué éstan haciendo?' Ninguna linea 'Entrada de Perry' Su entrada no es mostrada, pero se sabe que entro en el fondo del estanque del vecino. 'Cancion Malvada' 'Fuera, Paz!' Dialogos Inolvidables Informacion Conocida *Este episodio sucede días despues de que construyeron el portal a marte. (Feria Cientifica Injusta,Feria Cientifica Injusta, El Regreso (Otra Historia)) *3 nuevos agentes aparecen en este episodio, que son todos peces.Les dieron sombreros para evitar la demanda *Está es la primera vez que los cantantes que cantan la cancion malvada de Doofenshmirtz aparecen, presuntamente grabando en un estudio en el edificio de Doofenshmirtz malvados y Asociados. *Candace mide unos 75. *Asumiendo que candace creció exactamente a 50 pies de alto como resultado a la exposicion del elixier, ella se convierte 8.824 más grande de lo que era antes.Seguramente la tierra y el resto de todos los objetos del universo ahora son 8.824 veces más grandes. *Es uno de los pocos episodios donde Stacy aparece en persona pero su nombre no es mencionado. *Doofenshmirtz le dijo a Perry que fue al Baby Shower de su prima Gertrude (Gertrudis en español latino). Gertrude tambien es el segundo nombre de Candace.(La Fiesta de las Exploradoras, El Gran Desfile) *Está es una de las veces que vemos a Phineas y Ferb riendose de Candace. (Al menos no reirse) *Phineas dijo que el elixier solo funcionaba una vez, pero no se explica porque Candace estaba del mismo tamaño que antes cuando todo el universo creció.Tambien no se explica porque el resto del universo no continuo creciendo y Candace y la sandía siguen pareciendo que se volvieron más pequeñas. *Este es el primer episodio de la temporada 2 en el que Baljeet aparece sin Buford. *Este episodio, como 2 comentarios para el, estan disponibles en el DVD de Phineas y Ferb: A través de la Segunda Dimension *En un comentario, Monograma menciona que citó a Blanca cuando fue un alumno de intercambio en Francia.Parece que no lo disfruto. *Tambien, en otro comentario, cuando Candace escala el edificio de Doofenshmirtz cuando pasa a Perry, Doof comenta que no sabe como no se enteró en ella,preguntandose como no sintió la vibracion de ella.El tambien descubre como su plan falló despues de ver la formula de crecimiento de un niño en su mano, gritando freneticamente en su version de episodio no se presentó como ríe 2 veces Monograma. *Cuando Baljeet pide ayuda a Phineas y Ferb a traves de un holograma hace referencia a la película Star Wars Episodio IV. Información de producción *Descripción del episodio de la prensa de Disney XD del 2009: When Baljeet enters a vegetable growing contest at the local fair, Phineas and Ferb create the PhineasandFerbalizer to speed up the growing process. Meanwhile, Candace is attempting to make her way in the modeling business, but is told she's too short. Phineas and Ferb use their newest invention to help her grow, but she doesn't stop growing. (Cuando Baljeet entra a un concurso del vegetal más grande, Phineas y Ferb crean el Phineasyferbalizer para acelerar el proceso de crecimiento.Mientras tanto, Candace está intentando hacerse una modeo, pero le dicen que es demasiado baja.Phineas y ferb usan su nueva invención para ayudarla a crecer, pero ella no para de crecer.) *En Itunes, el episodio es descrito como: The atack of the 50 foot Candace y el elixier de crecimiento es referido como PhineasandFerbalizer. 'Estrenos Internacionales' *2 de Junio del 2011 (Disney XD Canada) Errores *Es raro que Doofenshmirtz tenga un banjo, porque en El Cumpleaños de Mamá, dijo que odia los instrumentos musicales. *Tecnicamente, cuando Doofenshmirtz pone el elixier en el Super-Apestador, el universo debio crecer un poco y despues de un periodo de tiempo desconocido debio crecer 10 veces más de su masa original.En vez crece completamente de una vez.A menos de que la maquina tenga un proceso de aceleración. *Linda tiene un cuello transparente la segunda vez que aparece hablando con Candace por telefono. *Cuando Candace se pone el elixier de crecimiento no debio crecer al mismo tiempo que la sandía. *Cuando Candace dice ....Tu muestras los adefecios para que se sientan mejor con ellas mismas..., su mano izquierda es más pequeña que su derecha. (Izquierda para el espactador) *Cuando Candace sale corriendp de la casa de los espejos, su lengua es más larga que su cabeza pero no deberia porque cuando la cabeza de Candace se vuelve gigante, su lengua estaba normal.Pero podría ser que su lengua estaba creciendo al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Continuidad *En Heroés de Caricatura , la controladora (a.k.a Candace) creció 50 pies de alto para destruir al Equipo Improbable *Los 2 chicos del comercial de Chica Ideal son los mismos chicos que Candace ve en Un Buen susto bastará. *Cuando Candace dice Candace Fuera, Paz! al igual que cuando en Feria Cientifica Injusta, El Regreso ella dice Reyna Candace Fuera, Paz! y seguira diciendo en más capitulos. *Cuando las camionetas pasan por la casa Flynn-Fletcher, la melodía se asemeja a la cancion del Intro de Phineas y ferb despues de que dice Como esto......' *Este episodio toma lugar unos dias despues del episodio Feria Cientifica Injusta, ya que Baljeet dice: Hace unos dias, me ayudaron a construir un portal a marte. Si los episodios se transmiten correctamente, habrian pasado 4 dias, tomando en cuenta el numero de episodio de este y del de ese. Referencias *'Batman': Cuando Baljeet llama a Phineas y Ferb en su aparato holográfico, Phineas exclama "¡Es la señal de Baljeet!", una referencia a Batman. *'Pinky y Cerebro: '''El accidente con la viga de crecimiento de Doofenshmirtz, y hace que el planeta crezca y que Candace no sea gigante a relación a su entorno, recuerda al final y a la trama del corto "Tokyo Grows". *'Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope:' El mensaje de Baljeet, particularmente el "Ayudenme, Phineas y Ferb! Son mi única esperanza!", es casi una copia de la suplicación de la Princesa Leia al General Kenobi. Baljeet también usa un holograma, y hasta refleja las acciones de Leia al final (viendo sobre su hombro y de rodillas para hacer apagar el grabador). La música de fondo también es similar. *El título en inglés es una parodia al título de una película de culto y ciencia ficción de los 50's "Attack of the 50 Foot Woman". *'King Kong': Cuando Candace crece a ser 50 pies de alto, ella sube a Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados, agarrandoa P.P. Otter, que viste un traje de gorila. En sus propias palabras, es "Al contrario del tema familiar". *'Beakman's World': Cuando Phineas y Ferb están haciendo la posión, Phineas dice "Bada-Beem, Bada-Boom" (frase de Beakman). *'The Replacements''': Doofenshmirtz dice la frase de Todd Daring, "¡No me juzges!" *El nombre de P.P. Otter's puede ser una pardia del nombre de P.T. Barnum, de la fama de "Barnum and Bailey's". Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Temporada 2 Categoría:Esbozo Categoría:Por traducir Categoría:Baljeet Categoría:Candace Flynn